The following relates generally to wireless communication at a first wireless communication device, and more specifically to enhanced multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) detection in wireless local area networks.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a WLAN, such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless communication device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a station may communicate with an associated AP via DL and UL. The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
Some wireless communication devices may communicate with other wireless communication devices using one or more antenna subarrays for communication of signals between a transmitter and receiver (e.g., MIMO communications). For example, a transmission from a single user using multiple spatial streams may be called single user MIMO (SU-MIMO), while a transmission from multiple users may be referred to as multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO). In such cases, a device configured for MIMO may receive a signal using a plurality of antennas, and the signal may include multiple data streams from one or more transmitting wireless communication devices. Because the signal may include a superposition of modulation symbols for each data stream, processing the signal to separate and retrieve the individual symbols may be complex and power intensive.